


ménage à trois

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst, Choking, Conspiracies, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Marathon Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: When Riddhima finds out Vansh used to switch places with Vihaan whenever danger arose, she should have been furious with him. When she was taken to him after months of believing he was dead, she should have yelled at him, probably even hit him a few times. What she, nor the two identical looking men, had expected was to become engaged in a highly erotic, passionate, and heart-wrenching threesome.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vihaan/Vansh Raisinghania
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. heaven and hell

Riddhima was left speechless when Vihaan revealed the truth about the photo. There was a strong sense of betrayal running through her mind, but more than that, there was confusion.

"Did you ever switch places with him while he was married?" She asked.

Vihaan nodded. Her heart beat fast.

"After I was shot?"

He nodded again.

A hand on her forehead, Riddhima licked her lips, then bit on it.

Her hands on her hips, she asked, "Until when?"

"The business trip." He said.

Riddhima nodded in understanding. "No wonder he was acting so weird." She crossed her arms and quietly asked, "Does that mean he's really dead?"

Vihaan pursed his lips and kept quiet.

Slightly squinting her eyes at him, she asked in a harsher tone, "Vihaan, I asked you if he’s dead."

He lifted his chin up defiantly.

Clenching her jaw, she demanded to know, "Where is he?"

"He won't be happy."

"I don't fcking care. I wanna know where he is." Riddhima bit out. When Vihaan refused to speak, she demanded, "Take me to him  _ now _ ."

* * *

Riddhima was a bit surprised to be in the presidential suite of one of their hotels. She's not entirely sure why since it seemed to be the perfect hiding spot. She supposed she had been expecting to be in another one room boxed container that Vihaan had been living in.

The second the door clicked open, Riddhima marched inside. There was a shuffling of steps in the darkness. As soon as the lights turned on, Riddhima saw Vansh aiming his gun at her.

Sheer shock flashed through his eyes, and then it was replaced with anger.

"The fck are you doing here?" He hissed at Vihaan. "You know you're not supposed to be here."

"She insisted." Vihaan answered with a shrug. "Besides you know how she is. She would have found you sooner or later."

Vansh pulled the gun back and bit back on a curse.

"Well, don't bother making yourself comfortable here. Get out." He commanded in a no nonsense tone.

Riddhima was shocked. They were meeting each other after  _ months _ , and he didn’t want to spend a single second with her? Didn't even want to take out the time to explain what the fck he has been upto all this time? Or talk to her about the whole switching debacle?

Anger coursing through her veins, Riddhima spoke firmly, "We're not going anywhere." With a challenging look in her eyes she told Vansh, "Woh kya hai na Vansh, mujhe finally kuch time mila hai apne pati ke saath spend karne ka. Mein aise hi usse waste nahi kar sakti." With an upward curve to her lips, she added, "Besides it's my birthday. Aaj toh wohi hoga jo birthday girl chahegi."

Vansh had moved as if to say something but Riddhima had turned around before she could see what it was. She had quickly closed the distance between her and Vihaan, and grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled him in for a kiss.

The identical looking men were completely surprised by her action. Riddhima remained unfazed though. She continued to move her lips against Vihaan’s and it didn't take long for him to place his hands on her waist and return the kiss. It deepened with the opening of their mouths and their tongues sliding against one another.

"That’s enough!" Vansh’s voice boomed across the room.

Riddhima broke the kiss and turned on her spot. Her back against Vihaan’s chest, she touched his arm that was around her waist and rested her other hand against the back of his head.

As Vihaan continued to pepper her neck with hot kisses, Riddhima asked Vansh, "Kya hua Vansh? Tumhe kis baat ki jalan hori hai? After all, I'm with my husband."

With quick strides, Vansh came to stand before them. " _ I'm _ your husband."

Riddhima scoffed. "Tumne kaunsa pati wala kaam kiya hai?"

Vansh’s eyes widened in a silent fury, but then gained a curious fascination when Riddhima gasped from how deeply Vihaan was sucking on her neck.

Her eyes closed, she moaned, "Vihaan."

Riddhima’s eyes flew open, when her head was forcibly pulled forward. "It’s Vansh." He growled.

His eyes flitted between Riddhima's and her lips for a few seconds before he captured them in a deeply heated kiss. Riddhima was taken aback by the intensity of it. Riddhima knew Vihaan was passionate, but there was a lot of care and affection surrounding it. He's not afraid to show his love, but he was mindful of Riddhima and wanted to make sure she was comfortable and was at the same level as him. Vansh on the other hand, was pure dominance. There was no room for negotiations in the way he moved. The immediate thrust of his tongue into her mouth, his fingers curling around the roots of her hair, or the way the cold metallic of his gun gently touched her waist - it was all meant to show who's boss around here, and that was him.

Riddhima felt her cardigan slip off her shoulders and sweet, soft kisses were pressed on there. Her hands fumbled and tried to find Vihaan’s. Once she did, she placed it across her tummy just so that she had something solid to anchor onto. Vihaan slid his hand up to one of her breasts and squeezed it, making her knees slightly buckle. Vansh finally broke the kiss and looked down.

Seeing where Vihaan’s hand was, Vansh directed his angry gaze at him.

Riddhima spread an arm across Vihaan as if to shield him. Vansh shifted his angered eyes to her.

"He stays." She stated.

"Riddhima." Vansh warned in a low voice.

"He stays." Riddhima repeated with the same conviction as before.

"Come on Vansh." Vihaan spoke, while swaying Riddhima in his arms. "Meine toh pehle hi kaha thi ki humari pasand kaafi milti julti hai. Aur vaise bhi, agar yeh itna insist kar rahi hai toh…" He trailed off with a side glance to Riddhima.

Vansh clenched his jaw. Keeping her eyes fixed on Vansh, Riddhima held Vihaan’s hand and led him towards the bed. While passing, Vihaan gave Vansh a smug smile.

Just a few feet away from the bed, Riddhima was spun around by Vihaan and pulled in for a kiss. His hands once again slid up her stomach and towards her breasts where he cupped and squeezed them.

Riddhima slightly moaned and stepped back. Her legs hit the back of the bed and she stumbled onto it. With one leg bent, her bare skin peeping through her slit skirt enticed Vihaan and Vansh who was walking towards them. Gently holding her ankle, Vihaan leaned down and began planting kisses up her leg. Closing her eyes, Riddhima leaned her head back, soaking in every little sensation his kisses left behind. She opened her eyes when she heard something slide against wood. It was the gun being placed on the nightstand.

As Vihaan caressed her inner thigh, Riddhima watched Vansh slowly unbutton his shirt. She gulped as each loose button revealed more of his skin. Her eyes widened with desire as Vansh shrugged the shirt off of him and Vihaan licked a stripe against her panties.

She inhaled a shaky breath as Vihaan hooked his fingers into her underwear and pulled them down. The bed dipped under Vansh’s weight and for the first time Riddhima wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into.

Vansh turned her head his way and traced her lips with his thumb. He stared into her widened eyes and whispered, "Welcome to Heaven and Hell Riddhima."

Riddhima didn't even need a chance to decipher what he meant for the men showed it to her. The very second Vansh thrusted his tongue into her mouth, Vihaan laid his against her wet core. Riddhima squirmed under their ministrations. Vihaan looped his arms underneath her knees and spreading her legs, he hooked them around his shoulders. Riddhima’s hips ground further against his mouth. While he kissed her, Vansh’s hand roughly roamed across her bare stomach. He slid one hand up to her breast but unlike Vihaan, he didn't squeeze it gently. Rather, he massaged it and tried to pinch her nipples through the cloth to harden it.

When he was unsuccessful in doing so, he reached behind her and made quick work of removing her top and bra. Riddhima breathed heavily from how intensely Vansh was looking at her, and from how fast Vihaan’s tongue was moving against her. She once again rocked her hips against his mouth and Vansh descended down onto one of her breasts. Riddhima gripped the bed sheets tightly as two pairs of tongues made her senses go wild and out of control. Her mouth had parted to utter a name but she didn't know whose to take. Vansh’s, who was pulling at her sensitive nipples between his teeth, or Vihaan’s, who was on the brink of making her reach her ecstasy?

She squirmed underneath their hands for a few more minutes praying she got her first release for the night. Just when she was sure she was about to get it, Vihaan pulled away.

"No." She whined with a whimper. "I was so close, please don't stop."

Vihaan gently placed her legs back on the bed, but Vansh roughly spun Riddhima so that her legs were bare before him. With his hands resting against the side of her thighs, she slightly trembled. His eyes glinted with something sharp and pointed. She gulped.

Gently lifting her head, Vihaan slightly raised her so that her torso was resting against him. His head next to hers, he gently hushed her. They watched as Vansh began unbuckling his belt and removing his pants and underwear.

"You'll be fine Riddhima." Vihaan quietly whispered into her ear. "But if you're scared, let me know. I'll take him down."

Riddhima looked up at him with widened eyes. Vihaan stared back at her with the same sharp look in his eyes that Vansh had, but his were coated with affection.

"You'll do that for me?" Riddhima asked, her voice barely audible.

Vihaan nodded. Riddhima brought him in for a kiss. Vansh’s hands reached for the hem of her skirt and rather than simply pulling it down, he tore the cloth apart. Both Vihaan and Riddhima broke their kiss to look at what he had done.

Riddhima's legs were lifted and spread. Vansh leaned in to kiss Riddhima and Vihaan took this opportunity to insert his fingers into her. Riddhima bucked her hips as he worked his way inside her. While Vihaan moved his fingers slowly as if to get her used to him, Vansh moved aggressively as if he wasn't able to get enough of her.

Eventually Vansh parted and he looked at how Vihaan moved his fingers in and out of her. He lined up his condom covered shaft and waited for Vihaan to remove his fingers. Once he did, Vansh didn't waste a second before entering her. Riddhima gasped and convulsed when he did so.

Vihaan held her and continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. "You're okay. That's it. Good girl."

Riddhima slightly whimpered as Vansh moved at a fast pace. She grabbed onto Vihaan’s forearm for support as her body was racked by Vansh. Riddhima's mind had gone completely blank. She could feel herself react to Vansh thrusting but she couldn't really process every move he made. He was completely overwhelming her. In a way, she preferred this - not having to think.

"Told you it would feel good." Vihaan mumbled.

Riddhima hummed as he pinched and pulled on a nipple. She bit down on her lip as her sensitivity increased.

She looked up at Vihaan with widened eyes. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

She glanced at his crotch where his boner was pressing hard against his white pants.

This time Vihaan licked his lips. "I'll be fine."

Riddhima unzipped his pants, reached into his underwear and grabbed his shaft. Vihaan hissed at the contact. He immediately pulled his underwear and pants down, giving Riddhima full and complete access to his erection. Her eyes locked with his, she moved her hand up and down the heated member. Because of how fast Vansh was thrusting into her, her hand moved shakily against Vihaan. Vihaan gently replaced her hand with his own and showed her how he liked to be caressed.

Interlocking her hand with his, Riddhima told Vihaan, "I want you to cum with me."

Vihaan looked at her in surprise. Bringing their joined hands up to his lips, he kissed it. Riddhima closed her eyes, as she felt herself coming close to the edge.

Vansh brought his body forward so that he was hovering over Riddhima. In a low growl, he commanded, "Cum for me Riddhima."

Riddhima was taken aback by the intensity of his words. There was a protest hovering on her lips but it got squashed when he demanded, " _ Now _ ."

Riddhima’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body slightly lifted from the sheer magnitude of her orgasm. Her body convulsed for a few more seconds before her mind gently brought her back to Earth. One pair of hands was rubbing circles into the side of her hips while another gently traced their fingers up and down her arms.

When Riddhima opened her eyes, she saw Vansh’s hung head. He lifted it to look up at her. Riddhima didn't know how to read his eyes.

He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. "Happy birthday Riddhima."

She was genuinely surprised.

He pulled out of her, removed the used condom and threw it into the trash. He fell back against the bed, and laid a hand across his eyes. Riddhima watched the fall and rise of his sweaty, heated chest.

A forehead nudging the side of her head attracted her attention back to Vihaan. Seeing his shaft covered in sticky white cum filled Riddhima with immense satisfaction.

"How are you feeling?" He softly asked.

Riddhima smiled. "Happy."

Vihaan continued to trace her arm. "Dard toh nahi hua na?"

She shook her head. A thought crossing her mind, she chuckled.

"Tum dono ke hote hue mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta." She smiled blissfully.

Vihaan gave her a side hug, and kissed atop her head.

"Think again." Vansh spoke, sitting up.

Riddhima's smile wavered. Gulping, she too sat up and brought her legs inwards.

"Tumhare kiye ki saza abhi tak mili nahi Riddhima." Vansh spoke with an underlying threat.

"Oh come now Vansh." Vihaan interfered. "There are lots of other ways we can punish her." He gently nipped at her earlobe.

Vansh got off the bed and told Riddhima, "Consider yourself lucky. The only one who can save you from me is him." He pointed towards Vihaan.

Riddhima's heart thudded. Grabbing the gun, Vansh walked around the bed and into the bathroom.

"Riddhima relax." Vihaan soothed while gently rocking her.

"Will he hurt me?" She asked in a whisper.

"No." Vihaan answered.

"What if he does?"

"He won't. I'll be right there with you." Vihaan kissed her cheek.

"Everytime?"

" _ All _ the time." He promised.

Riddhima kissed him, believing his words.


	2. faces

Riddhima gently stirred in her sleep. The minor shifts in her back muscles made her hazy mind realize that she was pressing against something incredibly warm and sturdy. Blearily, she blinked her eyes open.

In front of her was a body with its back to her. It was clothed in the same type of shirt that she had gotten used to seeing for the past few months of her life.

_ Vansh! _

Her mind immediately became alert. So she didn’t have a highly erotic wild dream last night. Vansh was well and truly alive. Her heart thudded. If Vansh was alive, then that meant Vihaan…

She looked over her shoulder and sure enough, there he was with his warm body curled around hers. She wiggled a little bit and realized they were both naked. Riddhima once again looked back at him. She hadn’t snuggled with someone after sex before, certainly not while being naked.

Riddhima remembered the first time a guy had tried to cling onto her immediately after they had finished having sex. He had been so sweaty and sticky that whatever high she had managed to achieve had immediately vanished. She supposed she had grown to resent post-coital cuddling ever since. Or maybe it had just been the guy. Sure there had been weeks of innocent flirting, and a couple of cute dates, but when it came to sex itself it had been absolute disaster. He had been far too nervous which made her constantly wonder if he had been a virgin. She had even asked him so that they could take things slow, but he had vehemently denied it. It was only once he had tried his poor attempt of thrusting into her that her doubts had been proven true. Much to his chagrin, she had taken over but when she began giving him the best night of his life, he had quickly changed his tune. As for herself? Riddhima had considered herself lucky that she had gotten one roll of ecstatic sensation wash over her. Needless to say, that had been the very last time she had seen him.

But last night had been wildly different. She had not just one man knowing exactly what he wanted, but two. Riddhima hadn’t quite realized at the time just how freeing it had been to let go of herself. To simply lay back and let them do the work in pleasuring her without feeling the heavy responsibility of doing it all herself.

She looked at Vansh’s back and remembered how he had swung her legs his way, ripped her skirt with his bare hands, and spread her legs apart as if they belonged only to him. And the way he thrusted into her...

Riddhima’s audible inhale made her realize just how heavily she had started to breathe. She shifted in her spot to shake herself out of her heated thoughts.

“Hmm.” Vihaan hummed behind her.

She peeked back at him and saw him lean his head slightly forward. Just to tease him a little further, she raised her shoulder and it brushed against his lips. She slightly moved her ass against his groin, and that finally stirred him awake. He slowly opened his eyes and they fixed themselves on her.

Smiling, she greeted him. “Good morning sleepyhead.”

Smiling back, he knocked his head against the side of hers. “Mornin' beautiful.” He mumbled.

Riddhima traced a finger along his forearm. Vihaan hummed, pleased.

“Why are you up so early?” He asked over a yawn. “Go back to sleep.”

He turned over to lay on his back. Riddhima followed suit to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Nahi, mujhe ab neend nahi aaye gi.” She told him.

“Kyun?” He asked sleepily.

Riddhima placed one leg over his and with her fingertip made circles onto his chest. “Jo khayal mere dimaag mein chal re hai, woh sone nahi dere.”

Vihaan opened his eyes and stared at her. Reaching behind her neck, he gently played with her hair.

“Aisa bhi kya soch rahi ho?” He asked with a knowing smile.

“Oh you know, kuch teekha sa.” She answered nonchalantly.

"Acha?” He asked with a raise of his brows. Riddhima nodded. “And just how hot do you want it?” He leaned forward and whispered, “Ek mirchi ya do?”

Riddhima gave a smug smile. “Do. The hotter, the better.”

Smiling, Vihaan leaned down to kiss her. Riddhima remembered their kiss from last night, along with the promise he had made her. Pulling away, she turned in her spot, and pressed her back against him.

Her mind became heavy with thoughts as she continued to gaze at Vansh’s back.

“Do you want to wake him up or should I?” Vihaan asked, mumbling into her ear.

“Rehne do.” Riddhima answered. “Kya pata apna saara hua sa chehra lekar humara hi mood off kar de.”

“Excuse me.” Vihaan gently pulled her back. “Hum dono ki shakal ek jaise hi hai so be a little more careful about what you say about it okay?”

Riddhima swatted him on the arm. “You know what I mean.”

Gleefully, Vihaan squeezed her in response. He continued to lightly touch her body. Despite what she had said, Vihaan didn’t make any strong advances with her and she was finding herself to be much more grateful for it.

The longer Riddhima stared at Vansh’s back, the more her mind became clouded with questions.

“How long did you two plan this?” She asked Vihaan.

“Plan what?” He asked in return.

“Yehi, Vansh ka so called marna aur tum uski jagah lena.” She clarified.

“Not that long.” He traced a finger down her arm. “I mean, I switched places with him quite often so it wasn’t that difficult. It was ensuring he stayed alive that was the tricky part. There are always too many variables that could go unchecked.”

“So how did he survive the fall from the cliff?” Riddhima asked.

“There was a team ready waiting to catch him.” He informed her. “Tumhe toh yaad hai, on the cruise Vansh tested out a jetpack over the water?” Riddhima nodded. “Well, there was a team wearing similar jetpacks but for over land.”

“How did they know he would be there? It’s not like Vansh knew where Kabir would take him.” Riddhima further asked.

“That’s true, but ever since Ragini was kidnapped, he got a little paranoid. He couldn’t rule out the possibility of her somehow landing up with the police. And if the police linked him to her, then obviously Kabir would involve himself with the case. And if he did that, well, Vansh knew there was a strong possibility Kabir would try to make sure he never made it to the police station alive.”

“Okay… all of that still doesn’t explain how Vansh survived.” Riddhima said.

Vihaan pressed his head against hers. “Vansh ne apni body mein ek GPS tracker implant kar liya tha. Ek highly selected and trusted team tracked his every move and were ready to extract him at any given moment.”

Riddhima took some time to process this information. She didn’t know too much about the kind of technology Vansh worked with but it wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibilities. Given his connections and power, he very well could have the city littered with hidden agents working for the sole purpose of preserving his life.

“That long fight with Kabir on the cliff…?” She trailed off.

Vihaan nodded. “Stalling time for the team to arrive and get into position.”

“But how did he know?”

“I guess you can say he took a leap of faith.” Vihaan smiled. “Like I said, there are a lot of variables where things can go wrong. This was one of them. He could have jumped and the team might not have been there. Or the jetpacks might not have worked. Or Kabir might have ended him before Vansh had the chance to jump. Literally anything could have happened.”

Riddhima took a deep breath. She didn’t know whether to be impressed or scared by Vansh’s antics. To make a jump like that without knowing if she’ll make it out alive… she would have never been able to do it.

Vihaan pressed a kiss against the back of her shoulder.

“Does he hate me?” She asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” Vihaan answered, equally quiet. Rubbing her upper arms, he told her, “I know he doesn’t like you much right now. But I don’t know if he hates you.”

She gulped, “What you said last night, about taking him-”

Her voice got muffled by Vihaan’s hand pressing tightly against her mouth. She tried to pull his hand off but he wouldn’t budge.

“Come with me.” He whispered harshly in her ear.

Vihaan slid out of bed and pulled Riddhima along with him. They entered the bathroom and Riddhima’s eyes widened upon seeing it. It was absolutely massive. Much bigger than the bedroom itself. The walls and floors were marbled and had swirls of gold inlaid. Along one side of the wall were glass mirrors and underneath it was a long shelf holding various red plants. In the mirror’s reflection, Riddhima watched as Vihaan led her to the middle of the bathroom where a massive square shaped tub was situated. He leaned down to turn on the faucets and water began pouring out from all twelve ports. While he fiddled with some buttons, Riddhima looked around some more. On the other end of the bathroom, hidden by a folding screen, was the toilet, and a two sink vanity counter. Against the wall was a tall cabinet holding some clean towels, and containers which Riddhima presumed were shampoo, conditioner, or body wash.

“Come on.” Vihaan gently ran a hand down her arm to her hand.

She climbed the stone steps and held onto his shoulders so that he could bring her into the tub. The water coating her body was incredibly warm and soothing. Vihaan leaned back against one side of the tub, and holding Riddhima by the hips, situated her in between his legs. She rested her back against his chest and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

“Feel nice?” He asked, running his fingers over her arm.

She hummed and nodded.

Pressing a kiss against the side of her head, he told her, “You have to be a little more careful about what you say Riddhima.“

“Matlab?”

“Do you seriously want Vansh to know that I’m willing to take him out?” He whispered. “You know what he does to his potential enemies right?”

Goosebumps rose on her flesh. In a panicked voice, she told him, “I-I didn’t mean that. I didn’t think,” She looked in the direction of the bedroom, “Do you think he heard?”

Vihaan shrugged. “I don’t know. For your sake, I really hope not.”

“My sake?”

“He’ll kill me for sure, but you?” He whispered in her ear, “I don’t even want to think about what he’ll do to you.”

He ran his fingers down over her stomach, and Riddhima shivered.

“He wouldn’t dare do anything like that.” Riddhima answered weakly.

“How do you know?” Vihaan questioned. “Tum Vansh ko jaanti hi kitna ho?” He chuckled. “I mean, you couldn’t even tell the difference between me and him. How can you possibly claim to know what he can and cannot do?”

Riddhima shifted in her spot, feeling uncomfortable by his words.

“Vihaan, mein-”

“Relax.” He kissed her nape. “I’m not judging you. I don’t blame you either. Halaat hi aise the. Koi bhi dhoka khaa jaata.”

“Vihaan,” She gently touched his elbow, “all those moments jahan tum mere kareeb the… woh sab kya tha? I mean, tumhara irada kya tha?”

“Biwi ki care kar na, usse pyaar kar na, uske peeche kya irada ho sakta hai Riddhima?” He asked in return.

She swallowed, not entirely happy with the current circumstance they were in. She turned her head to look at him. “But tum mere pati nahi ho Vihaan. Vansh hai. So tumne woh sab kaise kiya?”

With a smile, he leaned his forehead against hers, and answered, “Aise.”

He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Parting, Riddhima sighed in frustration. “That’s not what I meant. Tum kissi aur ki biwi ke saath kaise-”

“But tum kissi aur ki biwi kahan thi Riddhima? Tum Vansh ki biwi ho. And if I’m Vansh, phir tum meri bhi biwi hui.” Vihaan spoke with an insistence that really didn’t make sense to her.

“That’s not how things work Vihaan.” She lightly scolded.

“Hum dono ke liye aisa hi hai Riddhima.” Vihaan explained. “When we switch, jo sab Vansh ka hai woh mera bhi hai. Uske kapre, paise, cars, properties, woh sab mera hai. Uski family bhi meri,” He tucked Riddhima’s hair behind her ear, “aur uski biwi bhi.”

Riddhima slightly shook. “Aur meri choice ka kya? Does that mean nothing?”

“Of course it means something Riddhima.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me the truth?” She asked.

“Would you have believed me then?” He questioned in return. “You were hell bent on finding proof against Vansh’s criminal activities. Upar se you didn’t care about his well-being at all. Agar mein tumhe tab batata tum toh bhaag ke uss Kabir ke paas chali jaati.”

Riddhima pursed her lips and looked away.

“I needed you to start caring about Vansh so that you would get off his back.” He traced a finger over her shoulder. “So meine wahi kiya jo mujhe teekh lag aa.”

“Would you have had sex with me?” She asked, running her own fingers over his arm.

Vihaan shook his head. “Haraami hoon, but itna bada bhi nahi ki mein apne morals ko bhool jaoon.”

She shivered when he bit down on her earlobe.

“You have no idea how much I had to control myself Riddhima.” He grumbled in a low voice. 

“Normally Vansh bane mein koi problem nahi hoti. But with you around?” He raked his fingers over her stomach. “ _ Fck _ , it was the most difficult thing ever.” He placed a hot, wet kiss over the side of her neck. “But then you brought me in as Vihaan, and  _ fck _ , mujhse toh raha hi nahi gaya. Hearing  _ my _ name come out of your lips,” He gently traced her plump pink lips, “mann toh kiya tha mein tumhe wahi apna bana loon.”

Riddhima trembled at his confession.

“Aur family?” She asked, trying to divert his attention. “If you cared about me that much, phir mera support kyun nahi kiya?”

“Vansh.” Vihaan answered with a sigh. “His family was off limits when it came to punishments.” When Riddhima looked at him, she noted a furious glint in his eyes.

“You mean to say, tum dono ko sab pata tha?” She asked, saddened.

Vihaan slowly nodded.

“Woh sab mujhe hurt karte rahe aur tum dono bas dekhte gaye?” Her heart was overwhelmed.

Vihaan squeezed her. “Riddhima you have no idea how  _ badly _ I wanted to hurt them all.” He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, “Mera bas chalta toh mein sab ko wahi phasi pe charha deta. But Vansh and his fcking morals about his family. Ishani ko hurt nahi kar sakte kyunki woh pregnant hai. Anupriya ko hurt nahi kar sakte kyunki woh meri Maa hai.” Vihaan scoffed, and shook his head. “Maa ho ya behan, saaza toh unn sab ko milni chahiye thi. I mean, woh pati hi kya jo apni patni ko hi na protect kar sake.”

Riddhima pulled Vihaan’s arms closer around herself and made him hug her. Leaning into the crook of her neck, he planted several kisses.

“But I don’t know Riddhima.” He spoke softly to her. “Vansh ke dimaag mein kya chal ra hai, woh apni family ko baar baar kyun chod tha rehta hai, ya phir tum ko lekar uski kya feelings aur intentions hai - mujhe kuch nahi pata. All I know for sure is that he’s highly unpredictable. Woh kab kahan kya kar jaye kissi ko nahi pata. Sometimes I wonder if Vansh himself knows what he’s doing.”

As if on cue, Vansh walked into the bathroom carrying a large wicker basket. Riddhima sat up straight while Vihaan ran his hands over her arms to calm her. Vansh walked around the tub to stand behind them. Riddhima’s heart fluttered, not knowing what he was up to. She startled when something soft landed over their heads. Looking up, she saw deep red rose petals falling down on them.

“Vansh, yeh kya kar re ho?” She asked, as he poured more petals over them.

Vihaan merely smiled and began planting kisses along her shoulder blade. Vansh walked around the tub and outlined the edges with the petals. Once he was done decorating, he threw the remaining contents of the basket directly onto Riddhima.

“Vansh!” She squealed as the petals landed over her.

Wordlessly, he walked over to the tall cabinet, and crouching down, pulled out several candles. While Vihaan busied himself in kissing her back, Riddhima watched Vansh walk around the tub and place the candles. He dug into his pocket to pull out a lighter and lit each one.

“Vansh.” She called out to him, but he silently left the bathroom. Turning to Vihaan, she asked him, “Yeh Vansh ko kya hua?”

He merely shrugged. Rubbing circles against the side of her hips, he said, “Lagta hai kaafi romantic mood mein hai.”

“You think so?”

He nodded. “So just try to enjoy yourself okay?” He mumbled against her skin. “Zyaada pareshan karne ki koshish mat karna.”

Riddhima was about to retort but she got distracted by a cart Vansh was wheeling in.

“Yeh kya hai?” She asked, going towards the edge of the tub.

Vansh stopped the cart just in front of her. Smiling, he picked up a knife and brandished it to her. A wave of terror washed over her.

“Yeh kis liye hai?” She asked in a raised voice.

“Don’t be so daft Riddhima.” Vansh squatted before her, and twirled the knife in his hand, “Chakku ke saath kya kiya jaata hai?” There was a shiny glint in his eye that unnerved her.

Swallowing, Riddhima moved away from the tub. Vansh trailed his eyes from her head down to her chest where her cleavage was covered by the water. He reached out to grab her by the back of her neck and pulled her forward.

“Vansh!” Riddhima squealed as she was lifted above water.

The cool air mixed with his heated gaze sent an erotic sensation over her body. He pushed the knife into her hand, making her eyes widen. She looked between it and back at him, wondering what the hell he was trying to do.

With that ever so mysterious smile on his lips, he stood up and walked to the cart. He lifted up a chocolate frosted cake and placed it on the rose petaled stone surface in front of her.

“Tumhara birthday tha kal, aur cake bhi nahi kaata.” He ran a finger over the left side of her face. “So.” He gestured to the cake with his eyes.

Riddhima looked back at Vihaan who merely closed his eyes in affirmation. She looked back down at the beautifully decorated cake. Covered in chocolate shavings, and swirls of frosting, it looked absolutely scrumptious. She had readied the knife to cut into it, when Vihaan came behind her and placed his arms over hers. Together they cut into it, while Vansh looked on.

“Happy birthday Riddhima.” Vihaan wished with a kiss on her cheek.

As a blush bloomed, Vansh placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted it. The soft blush on her cheeks grew into something hotter when Vansh leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

When he pulled away, dragging her bottom lip between his teeth, Vansh wished her, “Happy birthday  _ Riddhima _ .”

There was something about the way he voiced her name that made her suspicious. Shaking the thought away, she lifted up a piece and offered it to Vansh. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he took a big bite out of it. She reminded herself to keep calm and simply enjoy herself as Vihaan had told her to. There was a knife in the room. She didn’t want to give Vansh a reason to use it. Turning around, she offered the rest of the piece in her hand to Vihaan. He pushed it towards her mouth and made her take a bite first. She took a small nibble and offered it to him again. Shaking his head at her, Vihaan ate the rest of the piece.

Riddhima looked down at her chocolate frosted hands and searched for a napkin. She didn’t want to dip her hands into the water and dirty the tub. Vansh solved her dilemma by grabbing her wrist and leading her hand towards his mouth. Riddhima breathed shakily. He maintained eye contact with her as he licked up and around her index finger. She felt herself clench when he inserted her frosted finger into his mouth and sucked on it. She gulped when he swept a tongue over it and let her finger go free with a loud pop. He showed the same affection and attention to the rest of her frosted fingers. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Vihaan resume his former position. He watched as Vansh continued to wind her up. The knife clattered out of Riddhima’s hand. With one heavy breath, Vansh dragged his eyes over her. Once again, grabbing her by the back of her neck, he pulled her in for a deeply heated kiss. He lifted her out of the tub and placed her onto the rose covered stony surface. The deeper his kiss, the wetter Riddhima got. Her core throbbed as if it remembered all the glorious ways it had been loved the night before. Her legs automatically went to lock themselves around his hips but he stopped them. Instead, he spread her legs wide open and exposed her core to the cool air. He broke their kiss and stared down at her body. He ran hand over her womanhood, making her shiver. Just a mere brush of his fingertips on her sensitive bud had been enough to make her squirm.

Vansh bore his eyes into her and Riddhima didn’t know how to decipher it. The closest she could get into guessing was that there was no way he was going to be gentle with her. Returning his gaze down at her, he rubbed his hand over her the inside of her thigh. Somehow, he managed to make the movement both soft and rough. She gulped as she watched him hold one of her breasts. Her breath hitched as she remembered how wickedly his tongue had moved against them last night. She had expected him to behave the same, but he didn’t. He surprised her by licking up her breast instead. Darting his pink tongue out, he swirled it over her nipple until it hardened like a pebble. She gasped when he bent down and softly began sucking on it. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the glorious sensations that were washing over her. His free hand reached over to her other breast and squeezed it. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple until it too hardened. Once it did, he pinched it within his fingers and tugged at it. She moaned as one breast was caressed and given gentle affection with his tongue while the other was treated roughly with his fingers.

The dual mixture of pain and pleasure made Riddhima roll her head back. Her eyes widened when she saw Vihaan keenly staring at them. His eyes heavy, and his lips slightly parted, he was moving his hand over his hard erection. Riddhima wanted nothing more than for him to come over to her and kiss her deeply. Before she could ask him to do so, Vansh removed his mouth from her breast with a loud pop. She looked back at him and saw a hard glint in his eye. With his lips pursed, he looked towards Vihaan then back to her. Keeping his stern expression, he slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Riddhima gulped. Now she knew for sure that he wouldn’t be going gentle on her.

Spreading her legs out further, he lined his shaft against her. Riddhima’s heart quickened. No condom, no prep, he wouldn’t possibly dare to…

“Vansh!” She yelped when he thrust himself into her.

Riddhima didn’t know if it was from him being inside her so much last night, but the experience wasn’t nearly as painful as she had imagined it to be. Rather, without the condom on, his movements inside her felt much more intimate. Her hands went around his neck and trailed down to his back where she pushed him closer to herself. His lips immediately found the crook of her neck and began sucking on it. Riddhima moaned highly pleased with the pleasures he was bringing over her.

Getting on his knees, Vansh ran his hands from over the swell of her ass down to her kneecaps. Raising her legs upwards, he spread them further and began pounding harder into her.

“Oh my god!” She moaned once again as she was hit with an onslaught of pain and pleasure.

The violent thrusts were surely making her reach an ecstatic high but the constant rubbing against the stony surface was making her neck start to hurt.

“Vansh.” She spoke to tell him of the same but he paid no attention. He carried on thrusting into her as if that was the only important thing in the world. “Vansh!” She tried reaching out for him but he was too far away.

She squeezed her eyes shut as both the pain and pleasure began to mingle into one. She opened them when at last Vansh stopped thrusting and pulled himself out. Her legs were lowered and Riddhima had finally gotten a moment to breathe. She had propped herself onto her elbows, when Vansh hovered over her pumping his hardened member.

“Vansh, wh-” Before she had a chance to process what was going on, Vansh unloaded himself all over her face.

On instinct, she closed her eyes and lips so that none of it got inside. Once she felt like he was done, she opened her eyes, and her mouth hung open in shock. She looked at him furiously, but he could only be bothered to look back at her incredibly smug and pleased with himself.

“The hell was that?” She asked him harshly.

Placing both hands on either side of her body, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, “To remind you who the fck you belong to.” In a more stern tone, he told her, “Next time when I’m fcking you, your  _ entire _ attention should be on me. Tumhare dil, dimaag, aur badan pe sirf  _ mera _ haq hai Riddhima.”

Riddhima snapped her eyes at him. “Yeh galat fahmi door kar lo Vansh. Mujh par kiska haq hai yeh sirf  _ mein _ decide karungi.”

Smirking, he ran his eyes over her face. “We’ll see about that.”

He got up, and pulled up his pants. As he walked to the tall cabinet to grab a clean towel, Riddhima’s eyes landed on the knife that had fallen beside the cake. She had merely thought of grabbing hold of it when Vansh beat her to it.

Shaking it, he chided her. “Not so fast sweetheart. Wouldn’t want to mess up that pretty little face of yours now would we?”

Riddhima flinched, remembering exactly what fluids were on her. Picking up the cake, Vansh winked and walked back to the bedroom.

Seething, Riddhima’s hands curled into a fist. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

“Hey,” Vihaan gently laid a hand against her back.

Riddhima immediately reddened with shame. She shifted to hide her face from him. Holding her arm, he pressed a kiss against her back.

“Come here.” He carefully led her back into the tub.

Riddhima landed with a soft splash and Vihaan led her back to where they sat before. She ducked her head so that he wouldn’t have to look at her, but Vihaan held her wrists.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. Hmm?” He quietly asked her.

“Mein kar lungi.” She told him.

“Aur agar mein kar doon?”

Riddhima finally met his gaze. She saw absolutely no sign of judgment, or pity in his eyes.

“Mein kar doon?” He asked again, and this time Riddhima nodded.

He reached behind her to pick up a golden shower head. With a click of a button, it turned on and the spray of water hit Riddhima’s cleavage.

“Is it too cold?” He asked. She shook her head. “Close your eyes.” He directed.

Her eyes and lips closed, Vihaan gently lifted her head upwards and sprayed the water directly over her face. Riddhima could feel the sticky fluid wash away. For the parts that the water alone couldn’t take care of, Vihaan cleaned it away with his free hand. Riddhima felt horrible for making him do that.

She opened her eyes and told him, “Mein kar leti hoon.”

“It’s done.” He told her, spraying the water along her collar bones.

“Tumhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha.”

“Kya?”

“You know,” She shrugged a shoulder, “clean me up. I mean, it wasn’t yours to clean up.”

“Hey,” He turned the shower head off and putting it away, pulled her close by the hips. “It wasn’t yours to clean up either. It was Vansh’s, and we both know he wasn’t going to do that.”

“Toh tumne kyun kiya?”

Vihaan rubbed her cheek. “Because I wanted to.” After a moment, he added, “Aur vaise bhi, it’s my job to clean up after Vansh’s mess. To ensure that he doesn’t get into trouble.” With a glimmer in his eye, he teased, “Aur jis nazar se tum uss chakku ko dekh rakhi thi, tum pakka uska khoon kar deti.”

That made her chuckle. She ran a hand over his bare chest and glanced down where his erect member had been standing before.

Gazing up at him through her underneath her lashes, she asked, “Did you cum?”

His lips curled upwards, and he nodded.

Riddhima rolled her eyes, frustrated. “Of course you both came.”

He whispered against her cheek, “Kaise nahi aata. You were so fcking hot.” Riddhima lowered her eyes and he pulled her closer against his chest. “Tell me,” He ran his lips over her cheek, “Did you cum?” 

“What do you think?” She grumbled.

“I think I’m going to be the luckiest guy this morning.” He smirked.

Riddhima looked at him confused, but before she had a chance to voice her question, Vihaan lifted her by the hips and placed her on the stony surface. He stood before her legs and gently parted them open. Riddhima’s toes curled as she was reminded of what Vansh had done to her just moments ago. Her fear turned into a nervous excitement when Vihaan lowered himself and licked a stripe against her core. She gasped as his tongue slowly began to open her up.

“Oh my god.” She whispered, as he took his time in getting to every crevice.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Riddhima leaned back. She parted her legs even further and Vihaan swirled his tongue around, making her even more wet. Just like the night before, he lifted her legs and hooked them over his shoulders. Riddhima closed her eyes, and tilted her head back as he worked his magic over her. She couldn’t decide what made her more weak - his tongue swiping over sensitive bud, or it dipping into her core. He answered her silent query when he thrust his tongue inside her.

“Ohmyg- Vihaan?” Her face scrunched in disbelief.

How the hell could anyone make someone feel  _ this  _ good?

She ran a hand over his hair and grabbed it when he began sucking on her. She let go of it and fell back on the floor when his tongue moved at a highly fast pace.

“Oh my god,  _ Vihaan _ !” She moaned loudly.

Holding her by the hips, Vihaan vigorously licked her. Riddhima’s hips bucked against his mouth as she was overcome with her orgasm. She had reached out to grab hold of his hair so that she could have something to hold onto as she came down from her high, but missed. Vihaan caught her hand instead and interlocked their fingers. As she slowly came to her senses, Vihaan continued to lick her, making her even more sensitive.

She opened her eyes and ran a hand over her face. She swallowed and took a few deep breaths. She couldn’t remember the last time she had an orgasm like that.

She looked down at Vihaan. He was busy pressing kisses against her inner thighs.

“Vihaan.” She softly called out.

He looked up and her eyes widened seeing his glistening pink lips and wet chin. She ran her finger over his lips and her own mouth hung open. That was  _ her _ on him. It was then that Riddhima realized what Vansh felt when he came all over her. That rush of knowing that someone had just been claimed by the most intimate of parts, it was like no other. That swelling feeling of ownership, she wanted to feel it over and over again. She ran a hand over Vihaan's hair and brought it down to his chin. She brought him in for a kiss and she moaned against him.

_Yes_ , the intoxicating taste of both him and her, but largely her - she wanted it all the time. Most importantly, it was the only taste that she wanted Vihaan’s tongue to be coated with. She wanted him to be reminded of her all the damn time.

They broke the kiss and Vihaan gave her a mighty smug smile.

“So, what do you think?” He ran his fingertips over her thighs.

Smiling back at him, she whispered, “I think I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She nodded and kissed him again.

“I’ve got something else for you.” He told her. Riddhima looked down at his groin, but he tapped her cheek. “Not that. Although, I could have it arranged for you.”

Riddhima rolled her eyes. She watched him reach out for the cart upon which Vansh had brought the cake over. He came back with a single fully bloomed crimson rose. She looked upon him curiously.

With a small laugh, she asked, “What’s this for?”

Placing his hand on her stomach, he leaned her back and stared down at her womanhood that was still dripping wet. He pressed the fully bloomed rose against it and Riddhima gasped at the contact. The flower itself was incredibly soft and it slightly tickled every time he flattened it against her core. When he was done, he presented it to Riddhima. She didn’t know what to make of it. It was still the same crimson flower but it was coated with her juices.

“What do you want me to do with it?” She chuckled.

“You,” Vihaan wrapped a hand around her back and pulled her close, “are going to give this rose to Vansh.” When she didn’t quite get why, he trailed a finger around her face. “As a thank you gift. I mean, it’s the least that you can do after what he did to you.”

Finally understanding his intention, Riddhima grinned and took the rose from him. “You are so devious.”

Looping her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

“But that’s why you like me, don’t you?” He murmured against her lips.

She nodded and kissed him again.

“Chalo, give this rose to him, phir humein chalna chahiye.” Vihaan told her, breaking the kiss, and tapping her once on her waist.

Riddhima blinked. Between Vansh and Vihaan, she had completely forgotten about home. As she got up to grab a pair of towels, she felt a twinge of sadness. She didn’t want to leave Vansh behind. There was still so much that she wanted, no  _ needed _ , to talk to him about.

When they walked into the bedroom, Vihaan bent down and grabbed his clothes from the night before.

“Mein kya pehnungi?” Riddhima asked, remembering how Vansh had ripped her skirt apart with his bare hands.

“Check the cupboard.” Vihaan suggested as he pulled up his pants.

Even though she knew it to be a lost cause, she did as he suggested, “Vihaan, cupboard mein mere kapre kaise honge? Mein toh-” She paused, seeing that indeed one half of the cupboard had assorted suits and sarees that she may wear.

“Kaha tha na.” Vihaan quietly told her with a smile.

Riddhima looked at him with a shy blush. She truly hadn’t expected Vansh to still give her a spot in his life. She glanced down at the rose in her hand. She wanted to give it to Vansh right away.

“Vansh kahan hai?” She asked, looking around the room.

“Lagta hai bahar hai.” Vihaan said, seeing the balcony door open.

Indeed, Vansh poked his head inside. He was speaking to someone over on the phone. Pointing to Vihaan, he gestured for him to approach him.

“Tum kapre badal lo. Mein dekh kar aata hoon.” He told Riddhima who nodded.

Turning around, she glanced at the selection before her. She ran a hand over them and felt slightly bad. They were all incredibly pretty, but having not taken a proper shower yet made her not want to wear any of them. She looked around the room and found her undergarments and top laying on the ground. She gently placed the rose on the bed, and grabbed her discarded clothes. She slipped them on and searched through the cupboard for a pair of pants. She found a pair of black sweats that were certainly not of her size. Not able to find a pair in hers, she decided to simply wear the ones she had managed to find.

She was pulling them up, when she heard Vihaan speak behind her. “ _ Fck me Riddhima _ _._ ”

She turned around and looked at him with a curious smile. “What?” She asked with a chuckle.

Lowering himself, he approached her, and picked her up in his arms. “How the hell do you manage to look so irresistible all the damn time?”

He pressed a kiss against her stomach and twirled her around. Riddhima laughed as his spins started to make her dizzy.

“Vihaan!” She squealed.

“Let her go before you hurt her.” Vansh said, walking over to the seating area.

Vihaan stopped spinning, and looked over at Vansh. “Just say that you want her in your arms. You don’t have to be shy.”

“I’m not shy.” Vansh told him sternly.

“Then ask me to be in your arms.” Riddhima taunted.

Vansh eyed her once before grabbing the newspaper. “I don’t want you.”

Vihaan lowered Riddhima to the floor. Taking the rose, she walked over to Vansh, and pulled the newspaper out of his hand. He was not happy. Riddhima ignored his disapproving face, and planted herself directly on his lap.

“You don’t want me?” She asked innocently, tracing the edge of his face with the rose.

“No.” He clipped.

“Funny, because that’s not what you said inside.” She rubbed the petals over his lips and Riddhima’s eyes grew heavy. 

She wondered if Vansh would know what was added to the petals. Her heart quickened when he inhaled deeply. His eyes flashed dangerously over to hers and for a moment Riddhima feared what he might do.

Thankfully, Vihaan came behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Well, if Vansh doesn’t want you, then that’s his loss.” Riddhima turned to face him. “I’ll just have you all to myself.” He spoke against her lips and Riddhima pulled him in for a kiss.

Riddhima kept the rose pressed against Vansh’s chest as she deepened her kiss with Vihaan.

“Fcking hell Riddhima.” Vansh hissed, bucking his hips up against her.

He ran a hand over her bare stomach and both Vihaan and Riddhima smiled.

Breaking the kiss, Riddhima lightly touched Vihaan’s under lip. “I think we should go now.” She shrugged. “I mean, agar humari yahan zaroorat hi nahi hai then why should we stay?”

Vihaan pecked her on the lips. “I agree. Vaise bhi, isse pehle ghar wale kuch zyaada sawal puch ne lage, humein jaana chahiye.”

Vansh’s hands gripped Riddhima’s hips tightly. She looked at him cautiously.

“Vansh chodo mujhe.” She asked, trying to keep her voice light.

Vihaan too, looked down at the way Vansh’s fingers began to dig even deeper.

“Vansh, let her go.” He spoke in a stern voice.

Vansh shifted his eyes from Riddhima’s onto Vihaan. Riddhima looked between the two and she didn’t know what silent conversation they were having but it finally made Vansh release her. Riddhima immediately got off of him, and the crimson rose fell onto his lap.

“Dobara yahan aane ki bhool mat karna.” He warned them.

He kept his eyes especially glued onto Vihaan who nodded his head in understanding.

“Let’s go Riddhima.” Vihaan turned her around and led her out.

Riddhima peeked one last look over her shoulder and saw Vansh pick up the rose and gaze upon it with softened, curious eyes.

Vihaan may not come to see Vansh, but she surely will.


	3. mine

Laying on the bed stomach first, and kicking her legs back and forth in the air, Riddhima watched Vihaan as he got ready before the mirror. To her dismay, he was required to go out and attend to some matters that were assigned to him by Vansh.

“Do you have to go?” She asked with a small pout.

Sighing, he replied, “Yes Riddhima.”

“But you’ll be gone all day.” She further whined.

Vihaan looked at her with a smile. Walking over to her, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“And I might return late in the night.” He told her.

“No.” Riddhima grabbed hold of his arm.

“Riddhima.” He tried to pull his arm away but she further increased her hold.

“Kyun jaa re ho?”

“Arre kaam baba. Jaana parega.” He tried to reason.

Finally, freeing his hold from her, he went back to the vanity desk to collect his essential belongings.

“But I’ll miss you.” She turned around to lay on her back and bent one leg onto the bed. She raised her head to look back at him, and said, “Oyye chikne, can I do anything to convince you to stay behind?"

Vihaan once again looked at her but this time with an extremely amused smile. “Calling me by ‘oyye chikne’ won’t work.”

Riddhima frowned. “Ab chikne ko chikna nahi bolungi toh aur kya bolu?”

Vihaan crouched before her and languidly kissed her while her face was upside down. “Agar mein tumhe ‘oyye chikni’ kahe kar bulaoon, tumhe acha lagega?” Riddhima shook her head. “Toh phir. I don’t like it either.”

Giving her another peck, he got up to double check on the files he was supposed to take with him. Riddhima rolled around to lie on her stomach again and watched him.

“Ek baat puchu?” She asked.

“Haan.” He replied, placing the files into a briefcase.

“Was this the first time you’ve done this?”

“What?” He asked, not quite understanding her question.

“You know.” She shrugged. “Doing it with two people.”

Vihaan’s lips curled upwards into a mischievous smile. “Firstly, it’s called a threesome. And secondly, I didn’t do anything.”

Riddhima blinked in confusion. “Yes you did.”

He shook his head. “Nope.”

Riddhima sat up and argued, “You did!”

“Riddhu, no, I didn’t.” He repeated with extra emphasis. “I only had sex with you, not V. Same thing goes for him. He only had sex with you, not me. It’s  you who had us both.”

Riddhima paused at his statement. Whatever happiness she had been feeling seconds before was slowly deflating.

“So, have you ever had a threesome where you did do it with two people?” She asked in a small voice.

Vihaan gave her a smug smile. “Haan. Many times. But I was usually on the receiving end rather than giving. If you know what I mean.” He winked at her.

Something ugly twisted inside Riddhima.

“Chal, I have to go now.” He said, pulling the strap of the briefcase over his shoulder. “Raat ko milta hoon. If not, then tomorrow morning. Bye.” He gave her a little wave and left.

Riddhima didn’t wish him goodbye. Instead, she grabbed hold of a pillow, and hugging it, laid back down on the bed.

She knew he was sexually active before he met her. There was no way he could be  that good at pleasuring women without having some sort of experience. And she didn’t judge him for it. It would be hypocritical of her to do so when she has had sex with men before him. Heck, she has been fcked by a man right in front of him and she hasn’t done a single thing to please Vihaan still.

And yet, there was this ugly feeling inside of her that made her dislike the fact that he had been with other people before, that too, in this setting. She didn’t know why she thought it would be a new experience for Vihaan. Given the way he was talking and behaving last night, she should have known he had done this before.

She tossed in bed and hugged the pillow tighter.

If he has done this with others before, then how did that make her special?

And Vansh? Did he have a threesome before as well?

Riddhima further creased her brows in frustration.

No, Vansh didn’t seem like the type of guy to take part in these kinds of activities. Besides, he seemed far more possessive over her than Vihaan did. Whether it was last night, or this morning, Vansh’s actions and words screamed that he wanted her all to himself. It was Vihaan who was more willing to share.

Riddhima groaned and tossed in bed again.

She didn’t mind being with either of them, but there was something about Vihaan’s immensely open attitude that was somewhat irking her.

Riddhima got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom for a proper shower. Hopefully the cold water over her hot head would make her feel better.

* * *

It was nearing five o’clock in the evening and Riddhima was not feeling any better. Rather, the ugliness from morning had fully bloomed into an all out nasty feeling.

She knew she should keep the past in the past but her mind kept wandering to Vihaan’s previous relationships. What kind of women has he been with? Has he ever been in a serious relationship with any of them? Were they prettier than her? Better than her? Is that why he hasn’t fcked her yet?

Riddhima kissed her teeth.

She was being ridiculous. It’s only been last night that they’ve been intimate. It’s okay if he didn’t fck her. It’s not like he didn’t make her feel good. Hell, he made her feel the fcking best.

But there was still that icky feeling that refused to go.

Then there was the matter of Vansh. From whatever she knew about him, she always thought of him being extremely possessive. What’s his belonged  _ only _ to him. So how was he okay with another man essentially being him? Living in his home, driving his cars, sleeping in his bed, and now pleasuring his wife? Just how?

Not to mention, he hasn’t once spoken to her about what happened. Her spying, kidnapping Ragini, Kabir arresting him, Vansh’s fall -  _ nothing _ . Did he really not have anything to say to her? Vihaan said that Vansh didn’t like her much right now, but if that was the case then why did he fck her? Why wasn’t he aggressive with her like he used to be before?

Sighing, Riddhima sat on the bed.

Vansh had told them not to come back, and while Vihaan would obey him, Riddhima had no intention of doing so. Regardless of what Vansh believed, Riddhima knew that they needed to talk things out.

She glanced at her watch. If she went now, she could have her talk with Vansh and be back home before Vihaan did.

Getting up, she opened up her cupboard to select a new, nice outfit to wear.

* * *

Riddhima swiped the keycard against the scanner and entered the presidential suite. Her teal skirt swished around her as she walked and her mauve heels clacking against the floor made her presence known. She briefly stopped by the mirror to adjust her off the shoulder white top, and gently fluffed her curled hair.

“What the fck are you doing?” Vansh angrily asked.

One hand on her head, Riddhima turned to face him and smiled.

She walked towards him, and replied, “Tumse milne aayi hoon obviously.” He looked behind her, and she told him, “Vihaan nahi aaya. Sirf mein hoon.”

“I ask again, the  _ fck _ are you doing here?” He asked in a low voice.

“Meine kaha na, tumse milne aayi hoon. We need to talk Vansh.”

He slowly ran his eyes from her head down to her toes. Riddhima knew she was looking good. She just hoped it would be enough to keep her in Vansh’s good graces while they got through the heavier issues.

Looking upon her with a heated gaze, Vansh asked, “Sirf baatein karne aayi ho, ya phir kuch aur?”

A small shiver ran down Riddhima’s spine. She refused to give in to him though. They  _ needed _ to talk about what happened.

“Sirf baatein.” She stated.

“Not interested.” He turned to walk off towards the bedroom.

Riddhima hurried her steps and stood before him. “But mujhe hai. Vansh, we  _ need _ to talk.”

“Meine kaha na I’m not interested. Just get the  _ fck _ out of here.” He yelled.

Riddhima’s own anger grew. “Aur meine kaha na jab tak baat nahi ho jaati, I’m not leaving. Tumhe jo chahe karna hai kar lo.”

Riddhima’s heart pounded. Judging by the storm clouding his face, she probably shouldn’t have said that. In the very next second, Vansh lifted her by the hips and led her to the bed upon which he threw her.

Breathing heavily, she was only able to mutter his name before he held her by the ankles. He stared at her for a few seconds, trying to hold himself back but it was a lost cause. He grabbed the hem of her teal skirt and ripped it with his bare hands.

“Vansh! Kya kar re ho?” Half sitting up, she tried to stop him but he twirled the long strip of cloth he had just ripped around his hand.

Holding her by the chest, he scooted her further up the bed. Grabbing one of her wrists, he tied the cloth around it and attached it to one of the bedposts. Riddhima instantly began panicking, and tried to undo the tight knot he made. He in the meantime, removed the purse that was hanging around her shoulder and threw it aside. He grabbed hold of her other wrist and tied it to the other bedpost. Once he was done he stared down at her as if to review the masterpiece he was creating. Riddhima on the other hand, wanted to be freed from her restraints at once.

“Vansh, let me go!” She shouted.

He simply scoffed. “Not gonna happen.”

“Vansh!”

He scared her by immediately swooping down in front of her face. “Just shut the fck up!” He hissed. “Just shut it! I don’t want to hear another word from your filthy mouth.”

Riddhima gazed upon him in shock.

“Tumhe kya laga? Tum yaha aaogi, do chaar baatein sunaogi, aur mein tumhe aise hi maaf kar dunga?” With a wicked smile, he shook his head. “Not gonna happen sweetheart.” He leaned back to stand on his knees. “Ab gunah kiya hai, saaza bhi toh milegi.”

Riddhima immediately rubbed her thighs together to keep them closed.

Whilst unbuttoning his shirt, he told her, “Galti kar di tumne yahan akele aake. Meine tumse kaha tha na, the only one who can save you from me is Vihaan.” He shrugged his shirt off. “Now you’ll know Vansh Raisinghania ko dhoka dena, maut ko gale lagana hota hai.”

Riddhima brought her legs inwards and tried to push herself as far back against the headboard as she could.

“Vansh, we can talk. You don’t have to do this.” She tried to reason but it fell on deaf ears.

He grabbed her by the head, and growled, “Baatein karne ka time ab beet gaya Riddhima. Ab bas tum jalogi, aur mein.”

His hand gripping her neck, Vansh kissed her ferociously. Riddhima should have resisted more, but there was a certain part of her that delighted in the way he moved his lips against hers. Sharp teeth over wet, soft flesh and hard muscles sliding against each other.

Vansh broke the kiss and stared at her with his heated eyes. He roamed those eyes down her body and Riddhima wanted to squirm. How could he make her feel this way with just his eyes? He released his strong hand from the back of her neck and ran it over her back. With both hands, he slid them over her torso. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back. She snapped them open when Vansh gave her a violent shake.

“You’re not here to feel good.” He scolded. “You’re here to be punished.” He pulled on her legs so that she fell back against the mattress. “I hope you remember for what.”

Of course she remembered. It was the only thing keeping her awake for so many nights.

Vansh ran his hands up her stomach towards her breasts.

“Tell me Riddhima. What should I punish you for first?” Riddhima gulped at his intense stare. “For daring to betray me every single day?” He ran one hand over the side of her leg. “For daring to think about another man while being married to me?” He squeezed her ass. “Or for kidnapping Ragini and murdering her even when you knew she was the only one who could lead me to my mother’s murderer!” He pressed down on Riddhima’s chest until it started to ache.

“Vansh, you’re hurting me!” She said in a small voice.

“And what about the pain you’ve given me!” He yelled while trembling above her. “Uss dard ka kya, huh Riddhima?”

Riddhima winced further in pain.

“Everything is about you isn’t it?” He asked. “Tumhara dard, tumhari feelings, your so called fcking pyaar aur moralities -  _ everything _ is about god damn you isn’t it?” He raised his voice.

Riddhima finally relaxed a bit when he lifted his hand from her.

“Fine then. Let’s make tonight about you as well.” He told her with a distant stare in his eyes. “Maafi chahiye na tumhe apne gunaho ki?” Riddhima gave a small nod of her head. “Fine.” He ran a gentle hand over the side of her legs. “I’ll forgive you.”

A small glimmer of hope rose within Riddhima. Vansh leaned over and kissed her softly.

“We’ll go in order of your sins okay?” He murmured against her cheek. “Since the day we’ve met, you’ve been betraying me. And you know what I’ve wanted to do?” Riddhima shook her head. “I’ve wanted to fck you.” He whispered hotly in her ear. “That day at the party, on the cruise, in my home,” He spoke more insistently, “I should have fcked you every single one of those times so that you knew who you were messing with. Especially on our  _ fcking _ wedding night. I should have made you my wife right then and there.”

Riddhima squeezed her eyes and closed her legs tighter.

“But don’t worry, you’re going to make up for it now.” She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. Vansh began kissing her down her torso. “It’s been 158 days since I first met you Riddhima. 158 days since I didn’t fck you and make you mine.” He kissed her stomach. “If you want to be forgiven, you’re going to cum for 158 times in a row.”

With strong hands he parted her legs, while Riddhima raised her torso shaking her head.

“Are you out of your mind Vansh? That’s not possible.”

“Then I guess it’s not possible for me to forgive you either.” He said, running his hands over her thighs. Sliding them underneath her legs, he asked her with a hint of sadness, “Tumhe meri maafi nahi chahiye kya Riddhima?” Gripping his hold on her, he asked in a biting voice, “Or was your love for me all just one big fcking lie?”

Riddhima shook her head. “That’s not true Vansh.”

Running his hands towards her womanhood, he told her, “Then prove it to me.” He pressed his palm against her hot core. “Replace every day that you betrayed me with a testament of your love, and I’ll forgive you.”

Riddhima squeezed her eyes and hung her head. He was being so goddamn unreasonable. How the fck was she supposed to cum 158 times? Is that even humanly possible?

Vansh didn’t seem to care much about her predicament for he hooked his fingers into her underwear and pulled it down. Riddhima shivered at the cool air hitting her private area.

Spreading her legs, he ran his hands over them. Riddhima didn’t know why he was staring at her so intently. It’s not like he didn’t see it before.

“He loves to spend his time down here doesn’t he?” He asked, lightly running his thumb over her bud.

Gasping, Riddhima shook from his touch. Vansh lowered himself, and Riddhima wondered if he too, would please her like Vihaan would.

“He loves to kiss you, lick you, suck on you.” He scoffed. “Let’s remind him just who you belong to.”

He directed his dangerously glinted eyes towards her thigh and lowered his mouth on it. Riddhima threw her head back against the mattress and felt the way his teeth bit into her flesh, undoubtedly leaving their imprints behind. His tongue lapped over her hot skin and his mouth sucked on the tiny vessels under her skin. If only he would direct that kind of attention directly on her core rather than her legs and thighs.

“I think that should be good enough.” He said looking down at her newly decorated lower limbs.

Riddhima watched as he rolled off the bed and walked over to the nightstand. He opened the top drawer, pulled out a box of condoms and threw them onto the bed where he could reach for them easily. He picked up his crystal glass that had been resting on the nightstand, and downed the dark amber liquid. He uncapped the crystal carafe and was about to pour out another drink when he stopped. He eyed her instead and got a better idea.

Straddling her, he tipped the carafe over and the strong alcohol fell over her chest. Riddhima closed her eyes so that none of the stray droplets splashed into her eyes. When she opened them, she saw her white top was completely soaked with alcohol and Vansh was staring at her as if he hadn’t eaten for days. He placed the carafe back on the nightstand, and ripped her top apart. He breathed heavily over her tightly covered breasts.

“Fck Riddhima.” He whispered, cupping and squeezing them together.

He ran a tongue over her flesh and they both moaned together.

“Squeeze them for me.” He instructed.

“What? How? I’m tied up remember.” She tugged on her bounded wrists to emphasize her point.

“Don’t fcking mess with me Riddhima. You can use your chest. Just squeeze them together.” He grabbed the carafe from the nightstand.

Frowning, Riddhima did as he said. She pushed her breasts together the best she could. Her eyes widened when he began pouring the alcoholic beverage down the small well that was created.

“Don’t move.” He said, before he descended down the well and began lapping up the drink.

“Fck Vansh.” Riddhima wanted to release her tight position but she knew he would simply get angrier.

“You taste so fcking good.” He murmured.

Riddhima bit down on her lip when he stuck his tongue down the well between her breasts, and lapped at the hot flesh.

Sitting up, he reached for the remnants of her top and threw it aside. He slid his hand behind her back, unhooked her bra, and tore at the straps. He threw that aside as well. Riddhima shivered knowing that now she was well and truly at his mercy.

Leaning over, he tipped the carafe over one of her breasts and watched the intoxicating liquid stream down in different directions. Picking one of those streams, Vansh lapped his tongue up towards her nipple which he then proceeded to suck on enthusiastically. All Riddhima could do was shake from his touch, and tug on her binds, wishing she were free. Vansh proceeded to do the same to her other breast, sending even more beautiful sensations down her spine.

Vansh kissed down her stomach and stopped just before her hip. He spread her legs once more and Riddhima knew he could see how wet she was becoming for him. Standing up, he put the carafe back, and stripped himself. Riddhima watched as he once again positioned himself in front of her.

Her heart quickened, remembering how just that morning he had entered her without any thorough prep.

Holding his shaft, Vansh pumped it a few times and pressed the tip against her sensitive bud. Riddhima gasped at the contact. He ran his tip up and down her folds and Riddhima swore she could have her first orgasm from that alone. With both hands, he stretched her out further and continued to rub himself against her. She was getting wetter, and her nub was getting even more sensitive. With just one more swipe, Riddhima had her first orgasm of the night.

Vansh laughed. “Cumming for me already and I didn’t even do anything yet. Must be really desperate for my forgiveness.”

Before Riddhima could adequately respond, Vansh began slapping his dick against her sensitive bud.

“Fck Vansh!”

“Think you can cum for me if I keep doing this?” He asked, leaning over, and increasing his slaps.

Riddhima bit down on her lip and let another roll of an orgasm wash over.

“Oh you’re going to do so fcking good.” Vansh mumbled, leaning over to kiss her.

Riddhima had lost herself in his kiss and hadn’t realized when he slipped himself inside of her. It was only when he started rocking with her that he realized he had done so. She looked at the box of condoms that were laying untouched on the bed. Vansh picked them up and tossed them onto the nightstand.

Riddhima looked back at him.

“We won’t need that.” He told her, sliding his hands down her back and picking up the pace.

Riddhima looked at him worriedly. Where the fck was he expecting to unload himself then? Surely not on her face like this morning. She tugged on her binds again. She stopped when he began pushing into her in stunted rhythms. They were singular, pointed and hit her exactly in the right spot. She pressed against the mattress as she came once again.

Vansh grinned against her jaw. “Three down, only 155 more to go.”

Riddhima groaned. There’s no way she could last that long. Vansh thought otherwise as he continued moving in her again.

“Vansh please.”

He shook his head and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder. Standing on his knees, he began thrusting in her again. Riddhima closed her eyes and felt the pleasures he was sending through her again. They should be talking. Not sort their issues through ridiculous demands such as this. She had tried to reach a hand toward him but was reminded of how tightly they were bound.

“Vansh we need to talk.”

“Shut the fck up Riddhima.” He thrusted harder.

“No, Vansh we need to-”

“I said shut the fck up!” He growled, leaning back down and holding her by the throat.

Riddhima trembled. Vansh continued to roll his hips against her and a beautiful sensation rolled into her.

“This is all you need to worry about.” He told her. “Cumming for me Riddhima. That should be the  only thing on your mind tonight.”

“But Vansh-”

“Only thing.” He hissed, while increasing his hold on her throat.

Riddhima’s eyes widened. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, yet the way he was moving in and out of her made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Vansh must have seen it for he released his hold and Riddhima took in one large gasp of air.

“Think you can do that again?” He asked in a whisper. Riddhima blinked in confusion. He lightly ran one hand against her cheek. “Tumhari jaan meri muthi mein hogi Riddhima.” He moved his hips again and Riddhima rolled her head back, exposing her neck to him. Vansh kissed her on the middle of her throat. “Batao Riddhima. Apni jaan meri haathon mein rakh sakti ho?”

She gave a small nod of her head. His eyes slightly softened and he leaned up to kiss her. His hold around her throat increased again and Riddhima once more felt like she was losing breath. Yet, the way he moved in and out of her made her feel alive like never before. He released her, she had a few seconds to breathe, and he tightened his hold once more. This time, Vansh kept his grip around her for a longer period of time than before. Riddhima didn’t know what was running through his mind but his eyes were blown wide. There was a manic energy coursing through him and it was evident from the way he was pumping himself into her. She wanted to tell him to let go but he had descended himself down for a heated kiss and Riddhima felt like she was moments away from being completely gone.

Thankfully for her, it was right then that he released himself from her and Riddhima got a chance to recollect herself both from her orgasm and from nearly passing out. Breathing heavily, she looked around the room to find something to hold onto.

Vansh patted her on the cheeks and made her look at him. “Are you okay?” 

Riddhima shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“Can you breathe okay?” He asked, lightly touching her throat. She nodded her head. “Okay, okay.” He said more to himself than her. “Oh Riddhima.” He slid his hands underneath her body to hug her. “You were so fcking good.”

He continued to run his hot hands over her body and kissed her. Riddhima pulled away from the kiss and looked away when he started touching her breasts. Feather-like touches over her nipples until they hardened, gently tugging at them, cupping and squeezing the mounds - she was starting to enter into a blissful state.

“Vansh please haath khol do.” She requested in a soft voice. He shook his head. “Vansh please.”

“Saaza abhi puri nahi hui hai.” He told her.

“But I want to touch you.” She confessed in a small voice.

Though Riddhima wasn’t sure why, he looked at her in surprise. He pulled away from her and took a seat before her.

His legs spread, his erection standing tall against his stomach, he told her, “Make me cum.”

“What?”

“You want to be released right? So make me cum.”

Riddhima inclined her body. There was a fair amount of distance between them. How the hell was she supposed to reach him?

“What’s wrong? You want to be freed right?” He asked.

“But you’re too far away.” She told him.

“How do you know? You didn’t even try yet.”

Riddhima looked between them again. Swallowing, she slid herself down and scooted her body towards him. LIke she suspected, it wasn’t enough. She moved as far as the tight binds around her wrists would let her go and she reached for his erection with her core. She glided herself up and down against him and felt herself grow even more wet. Her eyes widened as she saw his shaft glisten with her juices. She pressed one foot against his chest and gently pushed him back so that his erection could stand free. She dragged her womanhood all the way to the top of his tip and did her best in trying to get him to enter her. With her hands holding her back, she had to arc her body in order to bring herself down on him.

“Oh fck!” She moaned, curling her toes into the bedsheets.

She didn’t dare remove herself from him. It was hard enough for her to get him inside her once, there was no way she could do it again. But she had to make him cum or he would keep her tied up for who knew how long. She pushed herself as far as her limited mobility would allow her to, and she clenched her inner muscles against his member. A hard clench for a long few seconds, and then release. That was the best she could do along with minutely roll her hips in circles. It was a long and slow process, but it was one that she didn’t mind at all. From the hard and fast way he had been moving, this lazy grinding was a nice welcome. Riddhima didn’t know about Vansh, but she felt herself reaching yet another high. She pulled herself off of him, and began sliding herself against his heated cock, making sure to rub her bud against his tip.

“Fck!” He loudly cursed as he spurted his seed all over himself.

Sheer elation coursed through Riddhima as she saw the result of her hard work. All that and she didn’t even have to use her hands. She couldn’t have been more prouder.

“Now release me.” She told Vansh with a triumphant smile.

Vansh however, clenched his jaw.

“Vansh open me!” She repeated with a scowl.

He went in for a kiss instead and slipped his cum covered cock inside of her and began thrusting into her. She squirmed under his hold. Squishing her breasts together, he increased the pace of his thrusts. It was only when she orgasmed that he let her go.

“You fcking cheat, let me go!” She shouted at him.

Vansh chuckled. Standing on his knees, he towered over her with his dick in his hand.

“Where should I come next Riddhima?” He asked. “Your face?” He asked with a cheeky smile. She tugged on her binds. He squeezed her breasts together, and continued to ask, “Or your beautiful titties?” He ran his tongue over them making her moan. “Your stomach?” He kissed her on the belly. “Or,” He spread her legs again, “should I keep cumming inside you?”

“Vansh you need to let me go! That was the deal.” Riddhima argued. Sliding his hands underneath her back, he planted kisses on her stomach. “Vansh, I’m talking to you! Release my hands.”

“First tell me where I should cum?” He continued kissing.

“Wherever you want! Just let me go!” Riddhima yelled out of frustration.

Vansh smiled wickedly. Running his hands over her breasts down to her stomach, he made himself stand on his knees. Riddhima scooted herself all the way back to the headboard and watched eagerly as he finally began undoing her restraints. Her first wrist was released and she turned around to free her other one but he had tied her up too tightly. She moved her hand when Vansh came to undo it for her.

Both hands released, she brought them before her and examined them. There were heavy red marks encircling her wrists. Riddhima knew they were going to bruise the next morning. Vansh laid a hand underneath one of hers but she removed them from his touch. She had even gone as far as trying to move away from him, but he pulled her back against him.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He growled.

“Well, maybe I am.” She told him.

Snarling, he held her by the head and pushed her face forward into the mattress. Riddhima felt his entire weight press against her back.

His fingers removed some of her hairs from over her ear so that he could hiss, “You’re done when I say you’re done.” To prove his point, he slipped himself inside of her. Riddhima’s fingers curled into the bed sheets and she bit down on her lip to bit back a moan. “And you’re nowhere close to being done yet. Still have 153 more to go.”

“Fck!” Riddhima shook her head as he increased his momentum. “Vansh, please.”

She said in a pleading manner but he didn’t pay any heed to her. He pressed his entire body weight down on her, and moved her leg so that it was bent at an angle. Slightly shifting his position, he continued pumping into her. Riddhima wanted to protest but how could she when he just felt so damn good? With his whole body cocooning her, she felt incredibly warm, safe and protected. As if he were shielding her from all the dangers of the world and providing her with a world of pleasure. Riddhima mewled as another glorious orgasm rolled over her. Vansh gently lifted her hair and pressed a kiss against her cheek.

“You liked that didn’t you?” He asked in a small voice. She nodded. “Do you like it when I make you cum?” He began rolling hips against her again. Riddhima’s only response to his question was a moan. “Tell me Riddhima, do you?”

“Yes.” She breathed.

He moved at an even rhythm and laid kisses against her shoulder and arms. Riddhima looked at him over her shoulder. What they were doing was absolutely wonderful and glorious, but they still needed to talk.

“Vansh.”

“Fcking don’t Riddhima.” He shook his head. “Don’t ruin this.”

“But Vansh-”

“Riddhima!” He groaned, pushing her head down into the mattress.

With himself raised on his knees, Vansh kept Riddhima’s head pressed down and she felt her legs rise and spread behind her. She couldn’t breathe again, but once more the pleasures he was sending through her body were far too glorious to pass up. She fisted her hands and prayed that he would cum already so that she could breathe. Just when Riddhima thought she was about to pass out, she felt Vansh’s hot seed unloaded into her.

He pulled her up and Riddhima took a huge gasp of air. Once again breathing heavily, Riddhima looked around to get her bearings.

“Riddhima?” Vansh gently laid her on the bed. She could hear his voice, but not really find him. Everything was looking hazy. “Riddhima, please talk to me.” He gently patted her cheeks.

Still in a haze, she called out to him, “Vansh?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” He lifted one of her hands and kissed it.

“Are you okay?” He asked, resting a hand against her cheek.

Riddhima leaned into his touch and nodded. She pressed a hand against his chest to assure herself that he was indeed right there.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked.

“Come here.” Riddhima inched her hand over his shoulder and brought him down.

With his weight pressed against her again, Riddhima led his shaft inside of her. Her arms looped around his neck, she hooked one leg over his hip and rocked with him.

“Riddhima?”

“I want you Vansh.” She mumbled. “All night. Just you.”

Hearing her words made Vansh increase the rhythm and Riddhima smiled blissfully. 

“Yes, just like that.” She gasped happily. She mewled when she began reaching her high. “You’re so good to me Vansh.” Looking at him, she asked in a slightly wobbly voice, “Are you happy tonight?”

Vansh shook his head. “I can’t ever be happy Riddhima.”

Tears leaked at the corner of her eyes. “But I want you to be happy. Do you feel loved?”

Another shake of his head. “I don’t know what I feel Riddhima.” He buried his head in the crook of her neck. “Just stop talking Riddhima,  _ please _ .”

“Vansh.” She cried.

He didn’t respond in words. Rather, he increased the rhythm to his thrusts, making Riddhima shake underneath him. It didn’t take too long for them both to orgasm. Vansh pulled himself out of her and Riddhima, propping herself onto her elbows, watched how his seed leaked out of her. Vansh circled her hole with the tip of his dick and pushed himself into her. It was so slick and wet, Riddhima wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about it. He pulled himself out and more of his seed came out. Riddhima watched as he essentially used his dick to scoop and put his leaked cum back into her.

“What the fck are you doing?” She asked, blinking rapidly to make sure she was seeing things right.

“I want to be inside you.” He answered as if he himself were in a daze.

“You already are.”

“No,” Vansh answered, “I want to already be inside you when I fck you.” He kissed her cheek. “Knowing you’re already filled with my cum while I keep fcking you?  _ Fck Riddhima _ _._ ” He rubbed his lips against hers until he captured them for a kiss.

Placing her arms back around his neck, Vansh scooped her up. He sat on the bed with his legs stretched before him, and made her sit on his lap. He gently rocked them together at first until he picked up his tempo. There was something in his eyes, something that he wished to convey. Riddhima wished she could figure out what it was. If only he would talk to her and not hide himself every chance he got. Riddhima kissed him on the cheek and matched his momentum. Her breasts squished against his chest, her forehead rested against his, and their hips moved as one.

“Fck.” She moaned as she came once again.

Vansh sighed as he too unloaded himself into her again. As he calmed down, Riddhima pressed kisses against his chest. She lightly pushed him back and he laid down against the mattress. Riddhima ran her hand down his chest and slowly ground against him.

“Riddhima.” Vansh rested his hands on either side of her hip and moved them in the way he wanted them to.

“Vansh.” Riddhima moaned, sliding her hands up her breasts and towards her neck.

“Fck.” He gasped when she began clenching her inner muscles against his shaft.

“You want to cum for me?” She asked in an enticing voice. “You want to fill me with your cum?” He nodded. “Then do it baby.” She moved his hands from her hip to her breasts. Moving her hip harder against him, she said, “Cum for me. Make me yours Vansh. Over and over and over and over and ah!” She moaned as he pumped a new load into her.

She breathed out a curse as she took a moment to let herself simply  _ feel  _ him. His wide girth was already within her, but to have his fluids in her at the same time? He was right. There was no proper way to describe the feeling.

Riddhima plopped herself against his chest and let their bodies rise and fall as one. She closed her eyes and hummed as he gently played with her hair.

“Feeling tired?”

She shook her head. “I want to keep going.”

“Riddhima, you’re not used to this.”

“I don’t care.” She shifted her head to look up at him. “I don’t want this night to end Vansh.” He ran his fingers over her back. “Itne dino baad tum mujhe mile ho. Ab tumhe ek pal ke liye bhi door nahi kar sakti.”

He pressed his palm flat against her back and remained quiet for a few minutes. Snarling, Vansh sat up and removed her from his lap to turn her around so that her back was against his chest. One hand around her throat, and the other against her stomach, he began pounding into her.

When she turned her head to face him, he told her, “Don’t you fcking dare say anything Riddhima. Tum jaanti ho, tumhari jaan meri muthi mein hai.”

Riddhima closed her eyes and leaned back against him. His hand squeezed her throat and once again all she could think about was the onslaught of pleasures he was thrusting into her. He released her long enough so that she could catch a breath but it was very quickly taken away with another squeeze of the throat. His hold tightened, his thrusts quickened, and Riddhima was on the verge of passing out.

* * *

“What the  _ fck _ is happening here?”

Vansh looked up to see Vihaan approach them in shock. He released his hold from Riddhima’s throat and slowed his thrusts. He nudged his head against Riddhima’s.

“Riddhima, dekho kaun aaya?” He ran his fingers up and down her arms.

All Riddhima could do was moan in return. Vansh chuckled.

He lightly played with her hair. “Tell me Vihaan, do you like what you see?”

He kissed her on the shoulder.

“Vansh, what the fck did you do to her?” Vihaan gritted as he walked further into the bedroom.

“Isn’t it obvious? I fcked her.” Vansh grinned devilishly.

“That’s fcking someone?” Vihaan asked, pointing at Riddhima’s nearly unconscious state. “She looks like she’s about to pass out.” Seating himself on the bed, Vihaan gently held Riddhima’s cheeks. “Riddhu, look at me.” Her head swayed but she was unable to open her eyes. “Riddhu, look at me, it’s Vihaan.”

A kiss was pressed against her shoulder, and Riddhima moaned out the name of the man who gave it. “Vansh.”

“Riddhima.” He uttered against her neck.

“That’s enough.” Vihaan stated.

Vansh clicked his tongue. “For you maybe. For us it has just started.”

“Start- Vansh, just look at her.” Vihaan harshly spoke.

“I’ve been looking at her all night Vihaan.” Vansh answered with a smile. “And my isn’t she gorgeous.” He spread Riddhima’s arms out as if to show her off.

He purposely ran his hands across her thighs so that Vihaan could see how he had branded her as his own. An immense selfish pleasure washed over him when Vihaan averted his eyes.

“Fine you can have her.” Vansh stated. With a scowl on his face, Vihaan turned his attention to him. “All you have to do is make her cum while saying your name. You do that, and she’s all yours.” 

“Are you fcking serious Vansh?” Vihaan asked in disbelief. “She can barely open her eyes and you want me to fck her?”

“Who said anything about fcking her?” Vansh asked. “There are other ways you can make her cum.” He ran a hand down her hair. “Maybe use that infamous tongue of yours.”

Vansh smirked. Holding Riddhima’s arms he hugged her so that her breasts slightly jutted out. Vihaan clenched his jaw.

“It’s a very simple task Vihaan. Why are you taking so long to think about it? Make her cum while saying your name and you can take her away.”

“Fcking hell!” Vihaan cursed, getting up to remove his blazer.

He sat back on the bed, and rested a hand against Riddhima’s cheek.

“Riddhu, look at me.” Her head lolled. “Riddhima, can you hear me?” She hummed in frustration. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek. “It’s me Vihaan. Vansh has  _ fcking _ lost his mind right now and the only way I can take you home is if you cum for me.” He held her face in between his hands. “Please, can you do that for me?” He rested his forehead against hers, and asked again, “Can you cum for me?”

Riddhima moaned once again and leaned forward for a kiss which Vihaan happily obliged. It was much too slow for Vansh’s liking. The way they were moving made Vansh wonder how they could possibly feel anything. Riddhima must have felt something for she parted the kiss with a happy gasp. Her eyes slightly opened, and Vihaan ran the back of his hand against her cheek.

“Hey beautiful.” Vihaan greeted.

“Hey,” She responded much to Vansh’s displeasure.

Vihaan leaned into her ear to whisper something and she blissfully nodded. Vansh watched as Vihaan started pressing kisses against her shoulder and proceeded to make his way down to her breasts. He lapped his tongue underneath the swell and hotly mouthed around it. Swirling his tongue at the area surrounding her nipples gave a rise to Riddhima for she ground her hips against Vansh. He clenched his jaw. If Vihaan kept this up, Riddhima would surely leave him tonight. Vansh ran his hand against her leg and slowly brought it up to her core. He gently stretched at the skin to reveal her sensitive bud. Vansh watched as Vihaan continued to swirl his tongue around her nipples to make them hard. It was when Vihaan began sucking on her, that Vansh pressed his fingers against Riddhima’s bud. She instantly gasped and bucked her body. Vansh continued to rub circles while Vihaan, remaining ignorant to Vansh’s actions, pressed a hand on her stomach to keep her down, and continued to suck on her. Vansh rubbed harder and harder until he was certain that she was about to cum.

Breathing against her ear, Vansh commanded in a low voice, “Scream out my name.”

“VANSH!” Riddhima obeyed as she was racked with a powerful orgasm.

Vansh removed his hand from her and slid it across her leg.

Kissing her on the cheek, he whispered, “Good girl.”

Vansh looked amused when Vihaan hung his head and detached himself from Riddhima. He kept his eyes averted, and worked his jaw.

At last he wetly chuckled, and looked back at Vansh with glistening eyes. “She was never going to say my name was she?”

Vansh shook his head. “Why would she? She’s  _ my _ wife. The only name that she would ever take is mine.”

A tear rolled down Vihaan’s cheek.

“Oh, don’t feel too bad.” Vansh spoke with fake sympathy. “You can have her for some time, and she may enjoy your company here and there, but even you know that it won’t last forever. She’s  _ mine _ you see. Riddhima Vansh Raisinghania. Agar yeh zindagi bhar kissi ka naam le gi, then it’ll be mine. Haina Riddhima?”

Vansh looked down at her and was mighty pleased to see her head roll in his direction.

Tears flying out of his eyes, Vihaan pushed himself off the bed. Grabbing his blazer, he was about to leave, when Vansh halted him.

“Vihaan jo tumhe kaam diya gaya hai, bas uss pe focus karo. Zyaada emotionally attached hone ki zaroorat nahi hai. Sabse zyaada dard tumhe hi hoga.” Vansh was about to lift Riddhima off of him, when she whined and pushed herself back onto him.

“No, I want you to stay.” Riddhima said in a small voice.

Vihaan spun around, a small glimmer of hope lighting his eyes. “Riddhima.”

“Stay in me. All night long.” She mumbled against Vansh’s chin.

Vansh ran his hands over her body, immensely pleased.

He looked up at Vihaan and told him, “I think you should leave. There’s not much for you to do here. Unless you would like to watch. You’ll be amazed to know she’s quite a little sex demon in bed.”

Vihaan closed his eyes and nodded his head in understanding. Without saying another word, he left.

* * *

Riddhima moaned as more kisses were pressed against her skin. She felt herself be laid sideways and her hips slowly rocked.

“Vansh.” She moaned.

“You were so good Riddhima.” He whispered, pressing kisses against her jaw. “So, so good. Just keep being this good for me. You think you can do that Riddhima? Can you do everything that I tell you to?”

“Yes.” She whispered, as he continued to rock her.

“Will you do everything that I ask?”

“Yes.” She whispered.

“Will you take only my name? Only love me? Only fck me?” He asked a little more insistently as he thrusted harder.

Riddhima was unable to reply as she was overcome with yet another orgasm.

This time, seconds before she passed out, one name circled around her heavy mind.

_ Vihaan . _


End file.
